Venture Crewman 20
This 'individual' was part of the crew of the S.S. Venture on the expedition to Skull Island in 1933. Biography Voyage to Skull Island The sailor was along with the other crewmembers hired by Carl Denham to go an expedition to make a movie in Singapore (never telling him or the crew that he was actually going to Skull Island). When Jimmy eavesdropped on Denham and Jack Driscoll about the real location the ship was heading and spread the word, it's possible the sailor learned the truth. He was along with the sailors watching Jimmy and Ann Darrow danced, which they enjoyed. Arrival and Ann's abduction When the SS Venture enter a fog, he was among the sailors watching the fog and idea where they were and hit a wall. Like most of the crew, he didn't trust Denham and helped try to keep the water from entering the ship. He along with the crew, helped try to remove most of the cargo on the ship overboard in order to keep it from sinking before Ann Darrow's abduction by the Skull Islanders. Journey through Skull Island Ferructus Attack The sailor went with Denham, Jack, Benjamin Hayes, Preston, Jimmy, Herbert Herb, Bruce Baxter, Lumpy, Choy, and thirteen others on a search journey for Ann. During the Ferructus Attack,when they heard the creature's footsteps, the sailor lost his nerves and started firing his gun along with many others before Mr. Hayes ordered them to hold them. Then the Ferructus came charging out, throwing some of the sailors and hit some with its head before it was killed by Mr. Hayes. Brontosaurus Stampede The Rescue Party arrived in a canyon and took a break until they discovered a huge footprint, then they heard rumbling and then Bruce Baxter appeared running and they joined him too. Jack remained, then saw Herb and Denham being chased by a herd of Brontosaurus appeared. This sailor and the herd got caught in the herd avoid getting stomp on except 2 who got killed. He survived and avoid get eating by Venatosaurs too. When they rest in the swamp, Bruce Baxter and some of the group decided to go back to the ship. Swamp Journey and Death During the Swamp Journey/Journey through the Swamp, the sailor went on the second raft with Jack, Preston, Choy, Jimmy, and two others. When first going across the river, they were attack by Scorpio-pedes after entering through their grazing ground. They fought them off until they retreated when the Piranhadon destroy the second raft. He was still floating in the water and he got killed by the Piranhadon when it scoop him out of the water and ate him, making him the second victim to the Piranhadon in the swamp sequence. Post-mortem When Denham presented Kong on Boradway in New York, he dedeicated the show to the sailor along with the other members of the party who were killed in the expedition. Behind the Scenes *The sailor was Portrayed by David Dengelo in Peter Jackson's 2005 remake of King Kong. *The sailor's death scene was cut from the theatrical version of the film(as the whole swamp journey scene was deleted), but it can be shown in the extended edition. This would cause the audience to wonder why there were only eleven left of the party instead of fourteen before the log attack. Appearances *King Kong'' (first appearance) Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Crew of the S.S. Venture Category:Deceased Category:Killed by Piranhadon